This invention relates to watercraft and more particularly to means of reducing forces transmitted to boat occupants from a boat hull travelling at high speeds and in rough waters.
When fast moving small watercraft encounter even moderately disturbed water, the occupants are subjected to uncomfortable vibration and shock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,679 issued Nov. 14, 1995 to Mardikian discloses shock-absorbing floorboards for a personal watercraft of the type operated in a standing position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,968 issued Feb. 20, 1990 to Ellis discloses a shock-absorbing seat for a Bass boat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,978 issued Nov. 29, 1994 to Mardikian discloses a pivoted shock absorbing seat for boats. Certain small watercraft have a helmsman""s seat with a control panel and aft seats for other occupants. It would be useful if these elements could all be arranged with means for reducing shock and vibration transmitted therefrom to all these occupants. Prior art shock absorbing features are generally pivoted at a forward boat element. Since forward elements moves more than aft elements, it would be advantageous to pivot such features at the rearmost element.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a watercraft or an assembly for a watercraft that will reduce the shock and vibration of high speed travel that is transmitted to the occupants. It is another object that the assembly provide shock and vibration reduction to the seats and control console. It is yet another object that the assembly be pivotally connected to the watercraft at an aft element such as the transom. When a vessel is under way at high speeds, the transom is subjected to the least up and down motion, and the prow to the greatest motion. The assembly of the invention includes a horizontal base that is hingedly connected to the transom to pivot about a horizontal axis. Since the transom suffers the least motion, the axis will be most stable. The base is supported by spring bias means connected to the hull. Shock absorbers may also be connected to reduce the vibration of the base when the hull is moving at high speeds. Seats, console, and floor or foot rests may all be mounted on the base so that the occupants are shielded from the vibrations of the hull. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when the detailed description is studied in conjunction with the drawings in which like elements are designated by like reference characters in the various drawing figures.